


The First and Last Time

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione reflects on the first and last time that she saw Loki.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The First and Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the last of my MMFBingo19 one shots. Here's a bit of Angst for ya! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square I4: First Time vs Last Time  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square B3: Tragedy  
> #HHBingo2020 Square I5: "We both drowned under the words we weren't saying." - Ben Maxfield  
> #MMFRollADrabble April 2019 Loki/Hermione/Break Up

The first time Hermione met Loki, she was in the midst of battle. Her hair was caked with mud, and there was a cut above her eye that had bled all down her face. Not to mention the fact that her clothes were torn in places and she was fairly certain that she looked like something out of a zombie film. Nevertheless, Loki had been taken by her even then.

Loki had taken one look at her, snorted, and said to Thor, "I think this one. She has spirit."

She had, of course, sent a _Stupify_ his way, finally ending the battle they'd been raging against him for three hours. Thor walked over to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder, causing her to sink into the mud. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" he'd asked, and she'd shrugged.

Secretly, she'd wanted Loki to surrender, but he never had. Thus, she'd done what she had to end the battle once and for all. Or, so she thought. Loki somehow managed to fight off her spell, but not until she was cleaning his wounds in 12 Grimmauld. He'd startled her as he woke, his hand grabbing her jumper and pulling her down so they were face to face.

"What's your name?" he'd asked calmly as if he wasn't holding her in a threatening manner.

Hermione's wand had clattered to the floor when he'd woken and grabbed her, so she was seemingly defenseless for the moment. "Hermione Granger," she'd said as calmly as possible.

"When I've spoken with Thor and cleared up this whole business, I want to talk with you further," he said, emerald eyes boring into her amber ones.

She'd merely nodded, and then he'd loosened his grip and slipped away to find his brother. Energy failing her, Hermione had slumped to the floor where she sat next to her fallen wand. Her heart beat quickly, knowing how close to death she could have been, but her mind was racing with too many questions to worry about that now.

Why did Loki want to talk to her more? She didn't have to wait long to find answers. Within days, the entire mess with Loki was indeed cleared up, and he came to speak with her. They spoke for hours until, eventually, they decided they needed more. If she had known the first time she met Loki that she would fall in love with him, perhaps she would have used something stronger than a simple _Stupify_.

* * *

The last time Hermione saw Loki, he was preparing to leave for Asgard with Thor to go after Hela. As Minister of Magic, she had to remain here on Earth, but her heart ached at having to say goodbye. Watching from a distance as they packed up their ship, she wondered if she was going to be able to go through with this after all.

When Loki approached, she looked up into the eyes that she'd grown to adore. Struggling, she smiled. "When do you think you'll be back?" she asked, keeping her hands to herself.

Loki stared down into her face, his own features just as solemn as hers. "There is no way to tell," he said honestly.

"You know," she said and then paused to take a deep breath. They'd grown closer than they probably should have since they met, but Hermione had fallen hard for the God of Mischief. Shaking herself slightly, she tried again. "You know, when you get back, we can pick up where we left off."

Loki smiled, but it was grim. "Hermione, as much as I enjoyed our time together, I fear that it has come to an end." Here he paused and looked as if he wanted to say more, but he simply shook his head instead.

Something inside of her broke at his words. She stumbled back a step and shook her head. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"I think it would be best if we did not remain romantically entwined," Loki said, his eyes darting over to where Thor was standing waiting for him.

"Loki… I just," Hermione didn't know how to react to his words. Blinking up at him, she said, "I-"

Here, Loki held up his hand to stop the words from coming from her mouth. "I apologize if I made you believe that we had a future together. I must go. I wish you well." Before he left her, Loki placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

As he turned and began to walk away, Hermione felt the first of the tears fall from her eyes. She should have listened to the others, but now it was too late. She'd fallen for Loki, and now he was leaving her alone. Suppressing her sobs, Hermione watched as the dark-haired Jotun boarded the ship with Thor and took off into space.

Months later, when Thor returned to Earth alone, Hermione found out that Loki had lost his life protecting his brother from harm. If she had known that so little time would be spent with Loki between the first and last time she saw him, Hermione would have told him how she truly felt. Now, she was forced to endure a fate worse than death.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
